


Unknown heart beat

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aoi Hinata - Freeform, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Tenshouin Eichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Yuuta goes to 3-A class and finds something unexpected





	Unknown heart beat

The orange light of the evening is painting the walls of the corridor. Our practice last more than we thought, luckily it was not completely dark outside, not yet. The weirdest thing of today was not the long practice, Aniki tends to be really motivated when we have a live or a job around the corner, it was finding Tenshouin-senpai waiting for me. Sometimes I eat with him and with Sakuma-senpai, although he hates that name, so Ritsu-senpai. Today was one of those days, and he had told me he had forgotten something. So that’s why he was here, to give me the card of a music shop that had guitars for left-handed. Not as I can afford one of those, but the feeling was really nice. When he was about to give it to me, he remembered he had forgotten it on his class’ desk. He seemed a bit spaced out, so I offered to go for it before going home.

And that is what had brought me here. The third year’s corridor is exactly the same as the first year’s, the architect had no imagination at all, even the posters announcing lives and event where the same. I reach 3-A’s class with no problem, without thinking twice I open the door. 

And that is where I fuck it up. 

I have not noticed the background noise providing from the class; I was walking too carefree.

I thought the class was as empty as the corridors. But I was wrong.

I am aware that Sena-senpai goes to the same class as Tenshouin-senpai, but how could I know that he would be here. And that was not the worst part, he is crying. From the moment he has seen me he has turned pale. The same orange light that had followed me here now is shading his features, and his tears falling down his face. I keep staring at him, unable to move, and at that moment he changes his expression.

“What the hell are you doing here, this is not your class, get out of here,” he tries to have a firm voice, but it breaks at the end.

I cannot say anything, I cannot do anything. I am useless right now. I hesitate and take a step back. A part of me does not want to leave him alone. My heart sunk a bit. I cannot describe the feeling but since the day I met Sena-senpai I have wanted to know more about him. Know why the barely smiles, know why he is always avoiding certain people, know more faces of him, not just the nice one. As those unknown feeling tries to get out of that sunken heart I start to walk towards him.

His table is close to the door, so he has no time to react. I go next to his chair and hug him as tight as I can. Time seems to freeze at that moment. After a second, he hugs me back and hides his face as he starts to cry again. 

“It’s fine” I smile gently as if I do not want to scare him.

None of us say anything. But I am totally fine with it. As the orange light of the twilight fades Sena-senpai seems to relax. He breaks the hug and turns his head to avoid my face. He stands up and takes his bag from the side of his table.

“Ah… Tha-So-…I’ll drive you home,"

Looking at his back going towards the door I smile once again, maybe that feeling is not that unknown as I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is between a self-indulgent fic (because I REALLY LIKE THEM) and a fic to try to cheer a friend up.  
> Joce this is for you!
> 
> Hope you all have enjoyed it!


End file.
